Lilo adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: This is a preview of The Lilo adventures
1. Chapter 1

(In New York, there was a crime wave by a criminal group known as, "The Foot Clan")

Apple Bloom: Isn't April O'niel cool

Sweetie Belle: Maybe we should be Cutie Mark Crusaders Crime Fighters

Tucker: Good idea Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo: Yes, we're probably anchorponies.

Sweetie Belle: Let's go

(Meanwhile at RBTV, they were broadcasting cooking with Thresher. After the broadcasts they changed too, "Nosy's Talking" a sitcom.)

Twilight: Broadcasts are going up and no one is being crampy.

Gary: Indeed.

Spike: Twilight, Gary we got problems!

Gary: What is it Spike?

Spike: Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders are going to become reporters. They Might report on The Mayor and during a crime scene.

Twilight: We'll find them after we're done with the broadcast.

(After the broadcast, The Celestian Alliance went to the subway to find Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders, "April O'Niel" a news reporter went on the subway too. They got on the wrong stop to find them. Suddenly ninjas came and attacked them. A group of Turtles attacked. Eric found a Sleeping powder bomb, he thought it was a balloon. Once he popped it, they all fell asleep. The Turtles decided to take them back to their layer.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Everyone woke up meeting The Ninja Turtles and freaked out)

Michelangelo: Can we keep them?

Donatello: No Mikey.

Splinter: Calm down everyone.

April: You can talk.

Splinter: Let me tell you a story.

(Splinter told them that 15 years ago, he lost his owner in New York City. He met the turtles near an ooze jar and a coffee can. The Next day they mutated along with himself. They started to talk, he taught them Nijitsu so he can protect them. He named them after famous reniseance artists)

Gary: We're not imagining.

Splinter: No your not.

(Then a bug like experiment came in)

Michelangelo: A bug!

Lilo: Don't hurt him, that's experiment 303 a.k.a Amnesio he can erase memories.

Frank: Maybe he can erase the memories of those who know I'm afraid of the dark, which i'm not.

Eric(Whispers to Michelangelo): He's definatley afraid of the dark. I exposed his secret

()


	3. Chapter 3

Gary: Good Night April.

April: Good night children.

Gary: We could stay here for the night. Since it's getting late.

Betty Ann: Good Idea. We'll look for Tucker in the morning

Twilight: We don't want our existence to ruin this, so we'll go back to the sewers where its safe.

Lilo: Good luck Twilight

(When they got back to the sewer, they realize that Splinter is missing.)

Pinkie Pie: Where's Splinter?

Rainbow Dash: He's gone.

Rarity: And someone needs to clean this mess up.

Fluttershy: What will we do now Twilight.

Twilight: Sounds like we're going to need to spend the night at April's apartment

(While they go back to April's apartment, Shredder was waiting for his co hearts to find The Turltes)

Shredder: What did you find?

Footclan member: We found a mutated rat.

Shredder: But, not the Turtles?

(They shook their heads, meaning they didn't find them.)

Shredder: Find them in the morning.

Footclan members: Yes Sir!

Splinter: Those eyes, they remind me of someone.


	4. Chapter 4

(Eric just got out of the bathroom from washing his hands.)

Eric: What's going on?

David: Leonardo and Raphael are having an argument

Rainbow Dash: I like it.

Frank: Me too.

Twilight: Arguing isn't fun, it will cause more problems.

Lilo: Twilight is right let's calm them down.

(Then Ninjas broke into the apartment)

Lilo: right after we fight these ninjas

(While fighting, a ninja knocked out Leonardo cold)

Lilo: Leonardo.

(Then the Ninjas left. April felt water on her shoes. Eric accidentally left the water running.)

Betty Ann: The house is flooding.

We're going to drown.

(quickly said, "Loyalty" and they got out of the flooding apartment.)

Kristen: My hair is wet.

Stitch: Dunga Haga Blabla.

Lilo: I know Stitch

(The apartment was flooded. They escaped just in time. Now they must retreat to an old Farm that was in April's Family. She also learned that she got fired from her job. Gary, Betty Ann, Kiki, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Twilight decided to stay here and look for Splinter. Leonardo suddenly recovers from his coma. Afterwards they started to train for the future. Later that day, Leonardo plans to contact Splinter through meditation. Then they decided to return to find him.)


	5. Chapter 5

Gary: Splinter. Splinter were here to save you.

Splinter: Fair children. You came.

Betty Ann: We need to get you back to your adoptive sons.

Splinter: It reminds me of my old family.

(Splinter told them that he use to live with his owner, "Hamato Yoshi" until his demise. Splinter Mimicked his moves from his cage and learned about nijitsu. Hamato only had one rival, "Oroku Saki" they competed in everything, even for their love for Tang Shen. Instead of fighting for her, she left with Hamato, whom she's in love with. Then they died shortly after and Splinter was alone. He never knew what happened to Oroku Saki.)

Splinter: But children, you wore his symbol.

Gary: Their just disguises.

Betty Ann: Hold on Gary, he said that we wear his symbols.

Kiki: You don't think, Oroku Saki is-

All 3: The Shredder!

(They set him free and they escaped. After they left, The Shredder came in and checked on Splinter. He suddenly found out that he's gone.)


	6. Chapter 6

(The rest of the team arrived to help out. )

Gary: We're so glad your here.

Lilo: What happened?

Shredder: Intruders. That's what happened.

Eric:I'm out of here!

(Eric ran off, and accidentally removed The Shredders helmet, revealing that he is Oroku Saki.)

Betty Ann: We know the truth, we know that your , "Oroku Saki"

Shredder: That's right, I'm, "Oroku Saki". The best fighter on earth.

(They battles the ninjas until Eric showed up.)

Eric: Okay Shredder. Ley my friends go.

(Everyone laughed at him thinking he's to weak to battle them. Then they felt filling with water. The entire hideout was flooded Afterwards, the police came and recovered the stolen goods.)

Lilo: Gary, why aren't you happy.

Gary:We couldn't find Tucker.

Tucker: I wouldn't say that bro.

(The 4 ninjas that followed Eric were actually Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders)

Eric: I recognized the curious behavior anywhere.

Sweetie Belle: We helped Eric flood the warehouse.

Lilo: What happened to you kids?

Tucker: We got to the new channel where April works.

Apple Bloom: Unfortunately, they don't allow animals there and Tucker was too young to join. We heard she got fired for being late.

Lilo:Hey, I know a place where she can work.

(Later on in the morning, April O'niel got a job at RBTV as a morning news reporter.)

April: I'm April O'niel with RBTV Morning News.

Leonardo: Master, your okay.

Michelangelo: Awesome.

Donatello: Cool.

Leonardo: Wonderful.

Splinter: I suggest, Cowabunga.

Turtles: Cowabunga.

Splinter: I made a Silly.

L:On our next adventure, we meet Mario and save the 7 star spirits.


End file.
